Very Stupid Cupid
by Kage Ryu
Summary: Cupid spiked the punch with a love potion and everyone but Mokuba and the yami where affected and Peagasus is the only with the cure *DISCONTINUED* Im sorry for anyone who liked this but, it won't be conitinued
1. Spiked Punch

Kage: Hi this is Chibi Fox also known as Kage, and this yugi-biggest-fan, also known as Aino. By the way we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if we did malik would be my personal slave Muhahaha  
  
Malik: (holds up sign that says HELP)  
  
Aino: Hey peeps, and if you want to know who Kage, Aino, and Yumi are you have to read Snowed In at yugi-biggest-fan account  
  
Anyway in this crazy fic all.What happens when cupid spikes the punch at a school dance with a love potin? And a few certain prople have to find the cure. (choas is putting it lightly)  
  
Chap 1, Love Drink  
  
The whole gang is meeting at the school dance  
  
*Ryou's House*  
  
Aino: Kage where's red shirt?!?!  
  
Kage : I dunno, where?  
  
Aino: If I knew the answer would I be looking?  
  
Kage : I dunno, would you?  
  
Aino: Never mind, Ryou have you seen my red shirt?  
  
Ryou : um.I dunno, I don't wear.  
  
Bakura : I hope not.  
  
Ryou : Shut up  
  
Aino : ( turns house upside down looking for shirt ) Where's my shirt?!?!  
  
Kage : ( walks in wearing Aino's red shirt ) Aino.what are you doing?  
  
Aino : That's my shirt! ( Kage runs and hides behind Bakura )  
  
Ryou : Just forget it we're going to be late meeting the others  
  
Aino : fine.(glares at Kage) grrrr.  
  
(Everyone meets at the school, and by everyone I mean, Yugi, Yami, Serenity, Mai, Joey, Tristen, Tea , Seto, Isis, Malik, Marik, Yumi, Ryou, Bakura, Aino, and Kage.) Everyone got some punch, but no one drunk any yet they decide to dance first. So Seto and Isis, Yugi and Aino, Joey and Yumi, Tristen and Serenity, Malik and Kage, Ryou and Tea, and the yamis are talking not paying attetion anything going on. So no one noticed when cupid sneaked by and spiked all of their drinks.  
  
Cupid : Hehehehe ( *thinks* what should I do with the attidote?) I know I'll give it to Peagasus Muhah- cough cough, never mind, I need sugar ( flys away in search of sugar)  
  
So after the party and drinking their now spiked drinks, ( it takes awhile to kick in) everyone goes to Seto's mansion to talk until.  
  
Ryou : ( stares at Yumi)  
  
Yumi : What?  
  
Ryou : ( walks over to Yumi and takes her hands) I think I love you.  
  
Yumi : What! Hey let go of my hands  
  
Ryou : I love you Yumi, do you love me?  
  
Yumi : Wha.N- ( suddenly feels all weird) of course I do Ryou ( and they kiss)  
  
( Now this would be weirs to the others, but the samething happened to Yugi and Aino, Seto and Mai, Joey and Isis, Malik and Kage, Tristen and Tea, for some reason it didn't affect the yamis and were confused and a bit grossed out.)  
  
Yami : Yugi what are you doing? ( trying to break up him and Aino because they starting to make out )  
  
Mokuba : (comes down and sees everyone ) Seto? Seto, what are you doing (taps Seto on the leg, but he's to busy to notice)  
  
Bakura: Come on kid you shouldn't be watching this.  
  
Mokuba : (walking away) Oh, by the way, Peagasus called.he said cupid give him the cure they (points to others) drank. He said if you the cure you three have to go to his island.it sounded like he was purring, after that I hung it up.  
  
Yamis : (sweatdrop)  
  
( All three yamis are watching the others make out)  
  
Bakura : You would think they would need air after awhile  
  
(Seto and Mai faint)  
  
Yamis: (sweatdrop) Bakura: Is anyone else getting sick of watching them, or is it just me?  
  
Yami: No, im getting sick too  
  
Marik: it's not fair!  
  
Yami: what's not fair?  
  
Marik: our hikari's are getting all the action! Wahhhhh!!!  
  
Yami + Bakura : (sweatdrop)  
  
Marik : Mokuba!!  
  
Mokuba: yesssssss  
  
Marik: What did Peagasus say about a cure for them?  
  
Mokuba: I already said it.he wants you three to go to his island  
  
Marik: I'll right we're going!  
  
Yami+Bakura: HELL NO!!!!!  
  
( Marik drags Mokuba, Yami, and Bakura off to Peagasus island)  
  
Kage : What will they do?  
  
Aino : plez review (hugs yugi)  
  
Kage : and any and all flames will be used to burn Peagasus  
  
Aino : bye for know  
  
Yugi : help me  
  
Aino : quiet you 


	2. Going to Peagasus's and kidnapping an au...

Kage: Im back!!!  
  
Aino: sorry it took so long  
  
Malik: They don't and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Kage: Why did you have too remind us  
  
Bakura: shut up, just start the story  
  
Aino: meanies, fine  
  
Chapter 2 ~* going to Peagasus's and kippnapping an author *~  
  
Yami: I don't wanna go to his island/castle!  
  
Marik: To bad ~Marik was dragging Yami, Bakura, and Mokuba to Peagasus's because he was pissed his hikari was getting all the action~  
  
Bakura: I don't care if Ryou gets any action, if you forgot we could always just take possion of their bodies.  
  
~Marik stops and looks like his thinking~ Marik: on second thought maybe we don' thave to go to.  
  
~But their all already standing at Peagasus's frontdoor~  
  
Mokuba: is anyone going to knock, or should I?  
  
Yami: For the love of Ra don't!  
  
~ Too late..Mokuba already opened the door, and behind it was...Serenity!~(Kage: What the hell! I didn't write that! Voice: no, but I did! Muhahaha!!! Voices ties up author and tosses her closet. Voice: Now I will take over the world!!! Yami walks in and turns the light on, and who do we see.Bakura: no the light! Yami: shut up ~Looks around~ where's the author? Bakura: tied up at the moment, in the closet! Yami: Yes! Now we're in control of the story ~looks at computer, but Marik already there typing Ra knows what~ Bakura+Yami: Hey! Marik: hehehehe ~Aino walks in and sees the three typing~ Aino: what are guys doing? And where's Kage? ~the three turn around to see the second author Marik+Bakura+Yami: Crap! ~noise can be heard coming from closet~ Aino: Kage is in the closet isn't she? ~the yamis nod a yes~ Aino: Cool! Now we're in charge! Marik+Bakura+Yami: Huh? Aino: go ahead and do what you want I have to finish another fic. Later! ~Aino leaves~ Marik: now we're in charge.) and behind it was...Serenity!  
  
Yami: Serentiy what are you doing here?  
  
Serenity:~blinks a couple times~ I don't know, first I was walking to Seto's with you guys then Im here, weird.  
  
Bakura: yeah, whatever, are you going to let us in or what?  
  
Serenity: oh.um.sure come in.  
  
~everyone walks inside Peagasus's creepy castle, then they hear lighting.(Yami: lighting? Marik: don't you think that's a little much? Bakura: fine.forget the lighting, but it's still dark and creepy. Marik+Yami: Fine)  
  
Mokuba: Im scared ~ takes out a stuffed green duck with pink stars on it and hugs it~ when did I have a duck? Oh well, ~continues to hug duck~ (Yami: Where's my duck?!? Where's Spreckles!?! Bakura+Marik: Hehehe) ~group walk aimlessly down different halls~  
  
Marik: Where we going?  
  
Bakura: I dunno  
  
Voice: Hello my pretties.purrrrr  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
(Yami: that's all we're writing for now. Bakura: maybe we should tie up author more often. Marik: yep, but the ending was kind of crappy Yami. Yami:~shrugs shoulders~ ~Aino walks in~ Aino: hi guys. Yamis: hey. Aino: sorry guys.but you have to let Kage out. Yami:~puppy face~ but why? Aino:~looks away~ because she's going to be pissed that you guys stole her fic. Yamis: No! Bakura: we like the fact she can't tortue us. Marik+Yami: ~nods heads in agreement~ Aino: too bad ~snips fingers and all the yamis are tied up and tossed in closet, Aino unties Kage~ you ok? Kage:~hits Aino over head with giant anime fan~ now I am. Aino: ow.what was that for?!? Kage: Im not deaf! I heard you say it was ok for them to take over my fic! Aino: hehehe.im gonna go now.Bye! ~Aino runs away~ Kage:( hmm.I got three bishies tied up) ~evil smile~  
  
Yugi: that's it for now  
  
Mokuba: plez review, all flames will be used to burn Peagasus  
  
Peagasus: why im I always burned ~starts crying~  
  
Seto: because no one likes you  
  
Kage: im already working on chap 3 so I'll update again soon! 


	3. Meet Cupidsort of

Kage: .  
  
Aino: what's with you?  
  
Kage: For once I can't think of anything to say  
  
All: What!?!  
  
Mokuba: Someone call a doctor Kage must be really sick if she can't think of anything to say!  
  
Kage: Shut up! It's not like I talk all the time!  
  
Aino: Maybe we should start the story before Kage decides to kill us  
  
Marik: Someones getting killed? I wanna watch  
  
Aino: ~sweatdrop~ um..right..now on with Chap 3  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Voice: hello my pretties...purrrrr  
  
All: ~sweatdrop~  
  
Yami: plez don't let that be who I think it is  
  
Serenity: who do you think it is Yami?  
  
All: ~sweatdrop~  
  
Yami: I think it's Peagasus, Serenity  
  
Voice: why did you ruin my entrance Yu-.uh.Yamiboy  
  
All: Ahhh! it's Peagasus!!  
  
~Mokuba hides behind Serenity, who hides behind Yami, who hides behind Bakura, who hiding behind Marik~  
  
Mokuba: where is he?  
  
Bakura: dunno  
  
Serenity: Nooo! All: What!?!  
  
Serenity: im blind!  
  
Yami: Serenity...open your eyes  
  
Serenity: ~opens eyes~ I can see!  
  
All: ~sweatdrop~  
  
Bakura: stupid mortal  
  
Serenity: im not stupid  
  
Mokuba: hey, im a kid and I can tell if my eyes are open or not  
  
Serenity: shut- ~marik covers her mouth~  
  
Marik: shhh!...do you guys hear that?  
  
All: hear what?  
  
Marik: shhhh!!...listen  
  
~hopping sounds could be heard appoarching them~  
  
Mokuba + Serenity : (freaking out) what do we do?!?  
  
Bakura: (also freaking out) I don't know!  
  
Voice: tell me that you love me! -hick- tell me! Baaaaby! -hick- tell me that you loooovve me! -hick-  
  
(Everyone sees a drunk half flying half hopping cupid coming to them)  
  
All: ~sweatdrop~  
  
Cupid: (looks at them) Helllloo! You must -hick- be the people -hick- who wants the -hick- cure from Peggy, -hick- right?  
  
Bakura: who's Peggy?  
  
Cupid: Peggy is Peagasus -hick- that's his nick -hick- name  
  
Bakura: im sorry I asked  
  
Yami: so im I  
  
Marik: do you know where he is now?  
  
Cupid: yep, -hick- he's that away ~ points to a really creepy looking hall~  
  
Yami: great just great  
  
Cupid: it is isn't -hick-  
  
Serenity: um...Cupid?  
  
Cupid: yessss -hick-  
  
Serenity: how many drinks have you had?  
  
Cupid: um..-hick- about 20 beers  
  
All: 20 beers  
  
Cupid: yep -hick- ~faints~  
  
All: ~sweatdrop~  
  
Mokuba: so..what do we do now?  
  
Yami: I have no idea  
  
Kage: well that's all for now till we update  
  
Marik: PLEZ save us! Their crazy!  
  
Aino: ~hits marik over the head with frying pan~ don't mind him, been hit over the head too many times..hehehe  
  
Yami: right..anyway plez review and they'll update soon  
  
Yugi: you know that ryhmed right  
  
Yami: yep!  
  
Yugi: ~sweatdrop~ and remember all flames will be used to keep Peagsus away from us 


	4. Stating the obivious

Malik: Oh Ra! She's updating!  
  
Kage: Shut up! Sorry about taking sooooo long long about getting the next chapter up  
  
Joey: Why? Hanging out with our weird friends?  
  
Aino: If I remember correctly you have a crush on one of our "weird friends"  
  
Seto: Why don't you leave the dog alone?  
  
Joey: See? Atleast some people are somewhat nice to me  
  
Seto: Shut up dog, Im only telling them to leave alone so I can torture you  
  
Ryou: Why don't we start the story before a fight breaks out?  
  
(Aino, Joey, and Seto fighting...very dirt)  
  
Kage: Fine with me (sweatdrop) that's gotta hurt  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4 - stating the obvious  
  
Bakura: We're never gonna find him...this is too friggin huge!  
  
Mokuba: We're lost...  
  
Marik: Damn, you guys hafta think positive when we're lost  
  
Yami: We're not lost ~looks around~ ok..maybe we are lost..  
  
(everyone sits down in a small library taking a break from looking for Peagasus)  
  
Bakura: Serenity?  
  
Serenity: yes'm  
  
Bakura: Why did you bring that thing with us ~points to the sleeping drunk cupid~  
  
Serenity: I don't know...we couldn't just leave him there  
  
Bakura: Sure we could, I would have no problem leaving him there  
  
Marik: Besides if he hadn't have given everyone that damn love potion we wouldn't be here Yami: whatever, we just need to find Peagasus fast...  
  
Bakura: Why? Is the shorty Pharoh scared of the dark?  
  
Yami: Shut up tomb robber, I just don't lik being here  
  
Marik: Sure Pharoh, whatever you say  
  
Serenity: Why are you guys pickin' on poor Yami?  
  
Yami: I just don't like here, ok...  
  
Bakura: You're scared I can sense it!  
  
Yami: I'm not scared!  
  
( Marik moves over to Serenity to whisper something)  
  
Marik: Hey Serenity?  
  
Serenity: (also whispers) What?  
  
Marik: Personally, I don't like being here as well can you think of anyway to shut these two up?  
  
Serenity: I'll think of something  
  
(the two start watching Bakura and Yami again)  
  
Bakura: Fine! If your not scared of being here, then what are you scared of ?!  
  
Yami: hm...I'm scared of giant pink bunnies, ever failing yugi, losing a duel, telling a certain girl I like her...  
  
Bakura: Who do you like?  
  
Yami: I'm not telling you!  
  
Bakura: Why not!?  
  
Yami: Cause, you might kidnap her and hold her ransom for the puzzle  
  
Bakura: ~snaps fingers~ Damnit! I hafta think of a new plan now  
  
Yami: How stupid do you think I am?  
  
Bakura: Um....  
  
Yami: Don't answer that  
  
Bakura: Uh....  
  
Yami: I said don't answer that!  
  
Serenity: Um...guys?  
  
Bakura: Shut up you dumbass Pharoh!  
  
Yami: I should send you back to the Shadow Realm!  
  
Serenity: Guys!!!!  
  
All: What!?!  
  
Serenity: (swaetdrop) Um...where's Mokuba?  
  
Marik: Great! Now we have to look for that fag and the kid!  
  
Yami: Well then we better start looking  
  
Serenity: C'mon cupid  
  
Cupid: (Finally awake) Weeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!  
  
All: (sweatdrop)  
  
Bakura: (rubbing head) This is going to be a long night  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kage: Yeah done with this chapter!  
  
Aino: About time (nursing borken nose) you are such a lazy ass  
  
Kage: So is Malik and his Yami, but you don't say anything bout them  
  
Aino: That's cuz they can kill people  
  
Kage: (sweatdrop) Oh, yeah  
  
Malik: Kage!!! Kage: Yes? What can do for you?  
  
Malik: I heard you called me lazy!  
  
Kage: Um..Well, you see...hehehe, uh later! ~runs out of sight~  
  
Malik: Come back here!!! ~runs after her~  
  
Aino: Right well plez reivew  
  
Marik: And remember if you don't like it don't read it!  
  
Aino: Shouldn't you be helping your hikari kill Kage?  
  
Marik: I don't really care  
  
Aino: Gee, your real nice  
  
Marik: Yep!  
  
Aino: It will be awhile till the chapter is up, I have to wait till Kage fully recovers 


End file.
